The invention relates to a food package insert and more particularly to a multi-part insert containing a decoder game for food packages and methods for making the inserts.
Inserts for food packages have been used for a number of years for promotional and entertainment purposes, e.g. game pieces, prizes and the like. In order to protect food in the packages from contamination from the inserts, the inserts are typically sealed in an impervious film envelope, e.g., the inserts are over-wrapped with a protective barrier film. The barrier film not only protects the food from contamination but also reduces the absorption of oil, grease and/or moisture from the food which can soil or damage a printed insert. However, over-wrapping the insert is a secondary, independent process that is conducted after printing the insert. Accordingly, over-wrapping adds costs and time to provide a finished over-wrapped insert product.
Because of the over-wrapping, the insert must be smaller so that the overall over-wrapped insert meets particular size criteria. In some cases, the over-wrapping is damaged or not properly sealed thereby leading to damage of the insert. Another problem with over-wrapped inserts is that the over-wrapping may pose a choking hazard for small children. The plastic over-wrap is typically not water soluble and if ingested by a child may cause injury or death.
Accordingly, there is a need for inserts for food packages which are safe for children and which can be produced in high volume with a relatively low cost. There is also a need for a method for producing game or prize inserts for food packages which will not contaminate the food and are not soiled by the food itself.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects and advantages, the invention provides a food package insert comprising a multi-part, in-line produced structure having at least one removable edge portion along a first edge thereof and a second edge portion opposite the removable edge portion. The multi-part structure includes an oil and grease resistant cellulosic support web having first and second exterior surfaces, first and second facing interior surfaces, and a support web edge portion disposed adjacent the removable edge portion thereof. At least one hidden image is imprinted on one of the first and second facing interior surfaces, the hidden image being is printed in a first color and having a second color imprinted over the first color in a pattern sufficient to substantially hide the hidden image. A colored film insert is attached to the fixed edge portion of the support web between the facing first and second interior surfaces thereof. The colored film insert is printed with the second color and is at least partially transparent for revealing the hidden image printed on one of the first and second interior surfaces. The first and second exterior surfaces, first and second interior surfaces, and multicolored film insert are printed by an in-line printing process.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for making a method for making a food safe food package insert having multiple parts. Each insert has at least one removable edge portion on a first edge thereof and a second edge portion opposite the removable edge portion. The method includes the steps of providing a first cellulosic support web having at least one removable edge portion on a first edge thereof, a second edge portion on a second edge thereof opposite the first edge, a first inner surface, and a first outer surface. At least a first color is printed on one surface of a polymeric film by an in-line printing process so that the polymeric film remains partially transparent. The polymeric film has at least one removable edge portion on a first edge thereof, and a second edge portion on a second edge thereof opposite the first edge. A second cellulosic support web having at least one removable edge portion on a first edge thereof, a second edge portion on a second edge thereof opposite the first edge, a second inner surface, and a second outer surface is provided. An image is printed using a second color on one of the first and second inner surfaces and first and second outer surfaces of the first and second cellulosic webs by an in-line printing process. The image is overprinted with the first color in a pattern sufficient to provide a substantially hidden image. The film is disposed between the first cellulosic support web and the second cellulosic support web. The first edge portion and the second edge portion of the first support web, second support web and polymeric film are attached to one another to provide the multiple part food package insert.
An important advantage of the food package insert of the invention is that the entire assembly is made of cellulosic materials, food grade inks and adhesives. Another advantage is that the insert may be made of completely water soluble materials without the need for over-wrapping or placing the insert in an impervious envelope. This feature enables a plurality of inserts to be made from an elongate web and detached from the elongate web at the point the inserts are place in food containers. Accordingly, the entire process for making the elongate webs containing decoder game pieces may be provided by a continuous printing and assembling unit.